Collar Wars
by TurnItUp03
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. M/M. Here is a description of a story that I have written, but can't seem to find a path for it. So if anyone wants to take the reins and adopt it, PM me, and we'll discuss what you plan to do with it.


**A/N: As I post this, I'm already putting up for adoption. I do have an idea roughly of what I wanted to do with it. So if anyone here feels as if they could take on this project, let me know and we could discuss my side notes as well as which author takes over, my notes will just be ideas to help not to steer the story.**

**If interested, PM me.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Prologue: Washington District

* * *

**Clearwater Estate:** _The Northern Estate._ Inherited from his father, Seth has attained the family fortune along with his sister Leah Clearwater. Because Seth is the first and only born male of the family, the duties fall upon him to handle the Clearwater's inheritances –which includes the help, Leah's new role as bull trainer, and each dominant that comes in and out of the estate. Seth had been born as a submissive –a highly respected role in society. He takes charge of the manor as well as finds a dominant alpha to help enforce his orders. An alpha's role is not to be taken lightly, the only one capable of going against his wishes, would be the submissive alpha. In other words; Jacob Black is there to please and cherish Seth Clearwater. Their fighters are the strong and brute Felix and Nahuel.

Sub-Alpha: Seth Clearwater

Alpha: Jacob Black

Bull Trainer: Leah Clearwater

Beta: Nahuel Darksea

Dominant Team Members: Felix Black, Ian Black, Andrew Black, Garret Black

**House of E:** _The Eastern Estate._ Otherwise known as the Cullen Estate. The nickname had been given to the owner and his fighters for the reason that they all have names that begin with the letter. Edward Cullen and his alpha mate Emmett McCarty have competed for a couple years now with their team of fighters. The more they can add to their team, the more respected they will become and the more powerful their name will become. They depend on the cunning Embry and Eric.

Sub-Alpha: Edward Cullen

Alpha: Emmett Cullen

Bull Trainer: Esme Cullen

Beta: Embry Call

Dominant Team Members: Eric Cullen, Everett Cullen, Ellis Cullen, and Ethan Cullen

**Fuller Estate:** _The Southern Estate._ Brady Fuller and his alpha mate Paul Lahote are beginning to gain their power. It has become a rare occasion for a submissive to be born in the chambers of the captured bulls, but Brady happened to be one of them. Because he had already been claimed by an alpha, Brady had every right to be offered freedom if his alpha could claim a fighter in the Collar Tournaments. Thanks to Paul, they've won the prize money and the fighter known as Benjamin.

Sub-Alpha: Brady Fuller

Alpha: Paul Lahote

Bull Trainer: Emily Young

Beta: Benjamin Malek

Dominant Team Members: To be established

**Littlesea Estate:** _The Western Estate._ Collin Littlesea inherited his estate under his wealthy father. With his father's passing, Collin had become greedier than before. He was able to con his way into the tournaments the day he purchased his alpha through the black-market. Jared Cameron had been captured and sold to Collin at a high-price, forced to stand by the submissives side and fight for him without question. Because of Jared's frustration and being taken from his submissive-mate, they were able to collar Mike, Carlisle, and Demetri.

Sub-Alpha: Collin Littlesea

Alpha: Jared Cameron

Bull Trainer: Kimberly Eastwood

Beta: Michael Newton

Dominant Team Members: Carlisle Cameron and Demetri Cameron

Each state is considered a district; all run by the Alpha-Chief known as William Black, the father of Jacob Black. During the annual meet on each estate's progress and regulations, Jacob had already promised his services to Seth when Seth was only ten. William had been pleased to find that his son would be mated with his respected friends son. Since then, Jacob had been preparing himself to be the perfect mate for Seth when they time had come for Seth to take over. But Seth hadn't been interested in taking power.

Seth grew up under the maid's watch and his father's watchful eye. When his father passed sooner than expected, Seth had become the Sub-Alpha of the family at the age of seventeen, two years premature to his throne take-over. Jacob had arrived by his side the day they buried Harry Clearwater where he'd join his mate in the spirit world.

Already, Seth had been pushed into leadership before his time, which meant that his generation would step up to the plate. Also meaning that Leah taking over her mother's role in teaching the dominant's technique and perseverance for the battlefields. Which meant that she'd be training Nahuel and Felix and any other dominants that they might collar in the near future.

Now this brings us to the Collar Tournaments. North Vs. South. Clearwater VS. Fuller. Each team would enter the stadium in equal teams and go against each other in three rounds.

The first consisting of each team challenging to collar the untamed dominants –dominants captured in the wild and set out into the stadium. The second round, both teams along with the collared team mates will go against each other to collar the opposing team mates –also known as the thief round. The last round only involves the alphas. They face each other in a short time span to free their collared teammates. Those that the alpha cannot un-collar, will be owned by the opposing team.

The only option for now, Benjamin from the Southern Estate will go against Nahuel from the Northern Estate. Each will compete to capture the wildlings and collar them to their bases on each end. When the time is up, whichever wolves haven't been collared will be put back in the chambers until the next tournament. Those who have been caught will participate in round two. They will go against each other and work together to collar any of the opposing team's fighters.

In the last round, whether the opposing team has collared one or all of an alpha's team, it will be up to the alpha to free them before the time is up, that's if the opposing alpha will let them. Which means that Jacob Black and Paul Lahote will battle it out to get to their teammates before the time is up. All of this for power as Seth and Brady watch from their end-booths.

Let the 'Collared Tournament' begin.


End file.
